Dark Age Technology
Dark Age of Technology weapons: Plas-Rifle: -Standard infantry weapon for humans. Vastly superior to Lasgun, no overheating issues commonly associated with Plasma weapons. Plas-Bolter: -Plas-Rifle technology adapted for Space Marine usage. Operates on same principles as Boltgun but with the explosive charge in the bolts replaced by Plasma charge. Plas-Repeater: -Infantry Heavy weapon, fires Plasma pulses at a blistering rate of fire. Vortex Cannon: -Infantry Heavy weapon, fires a projectile that creates a small warp rift on contact with surface. Falchion Laser: -Infantry Heavy weapon, high-powered laser weapon, long-range, minimal area damage. Heavy Vortex Cannon: -Vehicle weapon, fires a projectile that creates a large warp rift on contact with surface. Railgun: -Vehicle weapon, launches hyper-velocity slugs that can pass through any ground-based vehicle, minimal area damage. Photon Cannon: -Super-heavy vehicle weapon, fires a canister of heavy elements and fusion warhead designed to create a tiny, momentary star at the point of impact. Dark Age of Technology vehicles: Hyperion IFV: Infantry Fighting Vehicle, designed to deploy troops and then support them in combat, slower than the Warlord and with a higher-profile and slightly inferior armour. Can hold 10 Space Marines, 360 degree turret-mounted Heavy Vortex Cannon, pintle-mounted remote-controlled Plas-repeater, hull-mounted Falchion Laser, 2 side-mounted Plas-repeaters operated by mounted troops. Delicate cloaking panels allow limited degrees of invisibility. Powered by onboard fusion reactor. Hellfire Heavy Tank: The MBT of the Dark Age of Technology, with thick armour, powerful engines and enough firepower to level a city. Photon Cannon mounted on large primary turret. Two smaller turrets are on top of the primary turret and each feature a single Railgun. Hull front features Heavy Vortex cannon and a twin Falchion Laser. 3 sponson batteries on each side of the hull, each battery features a Vortex cannon and a quad Plas-repeater. On the rear platform of the tank, behind the primary turret, is a large battery of smart missiles used primarily for anti-aircraft duties, but can be turned on ground targets. Vehicle is too large for effective cloaking panels but is compensated for by extensive point-defence system consisting of hundreds of Plasma emitters and powerful sensors studded on the outside of the hull which detect and destroy any incoming projectiles. Tank also features void shielding. Powered by onboard fusion reactor. Warlord Super-Heavy Tank: A colossal Tank consisting of four Hellfire hulls in a 2-by-2 pattern, linked by articulating arms. 10 quad plas-repeaters, 5 Vortex cannons and 5 Falchion lasers line each side. Frontal hulls contain 2 Heavy Vortex Cannons and 2 quad Plas-repeaters each. Secondary superstructure is perched atop the front 2 hulls, this contains a turret mounted Photon Cannon and 2 Railguns mounted on smaller turrets on top of the first turret. Primary superstructure is perched atop the rear 2 hulls and rises above the secondary superstructure, this contains a front-facing Plasma annihilator in a limited traverse mount, a large battery of smart missiles on the back, and 16 Plas-repeaters mounted for AA duties. Warlord has heavy void shielding systems and extensive point-defence system. Powered by 4 onboard fusion reactors.